1. Field of Invention
The tension arch is a structural system useful in bridges, buildings and other structures which must support loads across a span.
2. Description of Prior Art
The bridge embodiment of the tension arch has elements of many types of prior bridges. For this reason each of the major types of bridge structures are discussed. Bridge structures are conventionally divided into one of three types, beam, arch and suspension. Two additional types, trusses and cantilevers are often called composites or combinations of these three types. All of these classifications are more or less arbitrary.